Best Brother Ever
by purplecat41877
Summary: Mikey and Donny spend the day together and Mikey gives Donny a special gift.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles is not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

I'm dedicating this fic to my youngest sister. This is my birthday present to her.

**Best Brother Ever**

Sixteen year old Donny was working in the lab. Just then, eight year old Chloe Calls appeared in the doorway and Donny signaled for her to come in which she did.

"Hi, Chloe, what's up?" Donny asked.

"I wanted to give you something before I left for the day with Leo and Splinter," Chloe replied and then handed Donny a DVD which he accepted.

"Thanks, Chloe," Donny said while looking at the title which read _Broken Couple_. The cover showed an angry young man and woman with their backs to each other, arms crossed, and a zigzag line between them. "Mikey and I can watch this later since Raph's with April and Casey for the day."

"You're welcome," Chloe said. "I watched this movie with Casey and April the other day and all of us really liked it."

"Glad to hear that."

"I'd better get going."

"Enjoy yourself."

"I will."

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other. Then Chloe left the lab.

* * *

Mikey was in his room working on a card for Donny. For some reason, he wanted to let his brother know how much he meant to him.

Several minutes later, the card was finished. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Mikey said and Donny poked his head in.

"Chloe lent me a movie if you want to join me," Donny said.

"What's it called?"

"Broken Couple. Chloe recently watched it with Casey and April and they all liked it."

"I'll get the refreshments and join you."

"I'll get the movie set up."

Donny walked away from the room. Mikey put the card into his belt and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Several minutes later, Mikey and Donny were watching _Broken Couple_, drinking soda, and eating popcorn and cheese pizza. On the screen, a young man and woman were screaming at each other. Both of them screamed that they never wanted to see each other again. Then they went their separate ways.

"I never expected to see that part in the beginning of the movie," Mikey said.

"I'm used to seeing breakups occur later in the movie," Donny said.

The movie fast forwarded to 4 years later. The young man and woman came across each other in a park and it took a few seconds for them to recognize each other.

"It's been a while," the woman said.

"Four years, to be more precise," the man said.

"I regret what I said to you when I last saw you," the woman said, her voice breaking. "When we parted, all I could think about was you. No other man comes close. I haven't been on a date since we broke up."

"I haven't dated since we broke up either," the man said with love. "You've been on my mind constantly."

"I want to get back together."

"Then we shall."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

The man and woman wrapped their arms around each other and kissed on the lips. During that scene, both turtles went through the tissues like water. They also used up a bunch of tissues during the wedding scene. When the movie was over, all of the used tissues were thrown in a nearby wastebasket.

"That was the most emotional movie I've ever seen," Mikey said.

"Chloe mentioned it was good but she didn't mention that it was emotional," Donny said.

"I have a present for you."

"What kind of present?"

Mikey reached into his belt and handed Donny the card he made. There was a border of test tubes with a beaker in the middle. Over the beaker were the words "For the best brother ever" and under the beaker were the words "I love you". Donny felt a lump forming in his throat and then the floodgates opened.

"You all right?" Mikey asked with concern, holding out the tissue box.

"This is the best present you've ever given me," Donny replied, grabbing a bunch of tissues, using them up, and then tossing them in the wastebasket.

Mikey and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. They released each other several minutes later.

Just then, Raph entered the lair. He walked over to Mikey and Donny.

"How was your time with Casey and April?" Mikey asked.

"Great," Raph replied. "I see the two of you watched _Broken Couple_."

"How did you know that?" Donny asked in amazement. Raph pointed to the wastebasket which was full of used tissues.

"April mentioned that she, Chloe, and Casey watched that same movie recently," Raph said. "She and Casey used up a bunch of tissues during the movie. Especially the part where the man and woman make up and also the wedding scene. It also made April and Casey realize how lucky they were to have each other."

"All of us are lucky to have each other," Splinter said as he entered the lair with Leo and Chloe.

"Which was the point of the movie," Chloe said. "The man and woman in the movie didn't realize how much they meant to each other until they were apart for 4 years."

"Sounds like an interesting movie," Leo replied.

"It was really good," Donny said.

"Not to mention emotional," Mikey said.

"I guess that would explain all the used tissues in the wastebasket," Leo said.

"It would," Raph chimed in.

A couple minutes later, Chloe and Donny headed for the lab. Splinter went to his room to meditate and Mikey, Leo, and Raph went about their own activities.

The End


End file.
